Ashton Hale: Pokemon Master
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: When a family vacation to Greenfield leads to romance btw. Delia Ketchum and Spencer Hale, Ash Ketchum isn't sure how to react. He's happy when he gets a new father and sister out of the deal. Growing up under the tutelage of a top Johto scientist, Ash is finally ready to undertake his Journey. Now Ashton Hale, and his starter, Cyndaquil, are out to conquer the Indigo League! Slash
1. Leaving On Your Journey

Ashton Hale: Pokemon Master

 _When a family vacation to Greenfield leads to a reconnection between Delia Ketchum and Spencer Hale, seven-year-old Ash Ketchum isn't sure how to react. He's surprised to find himself happy when he gets a new stepfather and younger stepsister out of the deal. Growing up under the tutelage of one of the greatest scientists in Johto, Ash is finally prepared to undertake his Pokémon Journey. Now Ashton Hale, and his starter, Cyndaquil, are out to conquer the Indigo League! Majorly Divergent from Canon. Slash._

xxxxx

 _Note: This story operates under the pre-dubbed version of Movie: Spell of the Unknown: Entei, where Molly's mom left the family, and did not just get lost while researching ancient Pokémon. So, in this story, Spencer Hale is officially divorced from his first wife._

"Molly," Ash whispered, gently shaking the younger girl's shoulder, "Molly, wake up."

"Ah- Ash," a tired, childish voice asked, as blue eyes fluttered open, "Big brother, what are you doing here? It's still the middle of the-"- yawn- "-night."

Her older brother was sitting at the foot of her bed, hovering over her face. He didn't look very similar to her, with his messy black hair, tan skin, and amber eyes compared to her own ash blonde hair, pale skin, and blue eyes, but that could be explained by the fact that they weren't related by blood. Ash and his mother, Delia, used to live in Pallet Town, in the region of Kanto. Delia was a restaurant owner and a single mom, who had brought her son to Greenfield for a family vacation.

When they were in Greenfield, they had stumbled across Molly's father, Spencer Hale. Spencer was one of the most famous scientists in Johto, and famous internationally for his studies of ancient and rare Pokémon. He was also an old friend of Delia's, from when they had both studied under Professor Oak, and immediately invited his old friend to stay in the Hale Mansion for the duration of their visit. Like Delia, Spencer was a single parent, ever since his wife left him for being too focused on his research.

Ash and Delia were only supposed to stay in Johto for one week, but somehow that one week turned to two, and then three, and then a month. Spencer enjoyed spending time with Delia, and slowly the romantic feelings he had used to have for her, resurfaced. Having lost her once before to Jonathan Ketchum, Spencer didn't let his hesitation prevent him from confessing to her. He was shocked, and thrilled, to find that she reciprocated those feelings, and they slowly started to date.

While their parents awkwardly danced around their feelings, Ash and Molly quickly built up a strong friendship. Neither had any other good friends, as Molly was homeschooled by private tutors, while Ash found it difficult to relate to kids his own age ever since his friendship with Gary ended. They found a common ground in their shared love of Pokémon, and despite the two-year age gap, were able to play together easily. Molly was mature for her age, and Ash a little silly for his, so they had no trouble bonding.

When the Ketchums had been at Greenfield for almost eight months, Spencer asked Ash to go for a walk with him. Sitting by the forest next to Hale Mansion, Spencer began a man-to-man talk with the young boy. He told Ash about his love for Delia, his intentions to ask her to marry him, and how, if she said yes, they would become a family and live together in Greenfield. Then he asked Ash if the boy would be willing to accept Spencer and Molly into his family.

Ash was, understandably, a little blindsided by the request, but he was also rather enthusiastic. He had seen his mother laugh more in this trip, than ever before, and wanted her to be happy. Ash had also never had a father-figure before, and couldn't even remember his own father, since Jonathon had died when he was only a baby, but he did respect Spencer. And he liked the idea of having Molly as a younger sister, so he was quick to accept.

Molly was even happier with the idea, since she already looked up to Delia as a mother-figure, and adored having a playmate relatively close to her own age. The most important response was, of course, from Delia, who had tearfully accepted the proposal. They held the wedding two months later, with enough time for friends, which was mostly composed of Spencer's scientific colleagues, to arrive to Greenfield. Ash and Molly stayed with Professor Oak during the week-long honeymoon, since playing with the Pokémon in the Oak Corral was much more fun than some boring luxury cruise.

When the new couple came back, the small family fell into a routine at the Hale Mansion. Delia was a bit unaccustomed to the free time she had now, since the servants mostly took care of housekeeping and cooking chores, but found that she enjoyed working part-time in the Hale Laboratory to help fill the day. Spencer was still incredibly busy with research, which disappointed Molly somewhat, until Delia recommended that they spend time there as lab assistants.

Ash and Molly weren't exactly thrilled with the idea of spending their free time studying Pokemon (especially since Ash discovered that his new tutors were far more demanding than his teachers at Pallet), but they did want to spend time with their father. It was a surprise to both, but mostly Ash, to find that they actually did enjoy the work. They got to interact with interesting Pokemon, all while receiving lessons that would be beneficial for a trainer's journey. And every time they learned something new, they discovered a dozen more questions that they wanted to answer.

Ash learned about the Pokemon types, Kanto and Johto species, healing berries, Pokemon care and breeding, and training styles. He paid special care to battle techniques, since his goal was to win the Indigo Plateau Conference and become the champion of the Kanto/Johto regions. Molly took more of an interest in Pokemon contests, but she still didn't have a specific goal that she wanted to reach. Spencer, meanwhile, was happy to spend time with his family.

In the three years since Ash gained his new family, he's undergone a few changes. For one, he's a lot more mature now than he was before, since, as an older brother, he's the one who has to look out for Molly. He also has greater knowledge of and experience with Pokemon, from all of the work he did in his Dad's laboratory, and better dining manners overall (Spencer Hale had to entertain guests in relation to his work). Pouring his excessive energy into studying Pokemon made him a more tranquil person, though he's still an excitable twelve-year-old boy, and having such a famous father introduced him to some important people in the last few years. He's more prepared than ever to begin his Pokémon journey.

Now, though, the dark-haired boy is rolling his eyes. "Molly, it's already seven o'clock in the morning."

"Ash," his sister deadpanned, giving him a blank glare, "It's _seven_ in the morning."

"And Dad's lab opens in an hour," Ash whispered back, moving back to sit cross-legged on the bed, "I can finally get my Starter Pokémon!"

"Can't you wait until a more decent time to get your Pokémon?" Molly pleaded.

"But what if all of the starters are taken," Ash protested, "Then I won't get one at all!"

Now, it was Molly's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Ash. Dad makes trainers pre-register for their Pokémon, so there's never a shortage of starters. A scenario like that never happens. Besides, Dad knows how excited you are to get your first Pokémon. He'll save one for you."

Ash huffed. "But I might not get the starter I want! What if someone takes Aiden before I get to him?"

"I think Dad decided to reserve Aiden for you," Molly replied, but still reluctantly dragged herself out of bed. "Have you finished packing for your journey?"

"I finished it last night," Ash grinned, "Now I just need my first Starter, and I'll officially be a Pokémon trainer!"

"I wish I could go on my journey too," Molly sighed, "It's so unfair that you get to travel the world, meet interesting people, and catch amazing Pokémon, while I'm stuck at home doing my homework."

"Hey, you only have two years left until you get your own starter," Ash encouraged, "And you know I'll catch a bunch of Pokémon, and send them back to the lab for you to play with."

Molly brightened up. "I hope you catch some cute ones then," she enthused, "Like an Ursurig, or a Beedrill, or a Gyarados!"

Ash sweatdropped. "I was thinking more along the lines of a Jigglypuff," he admitted, "But I'll see what I can do."

"Well I'm not going to get any Pokémon if you keep wasting time here," Molly declared. She didn't bother to change out of her pajamas, and just tossed on a green cable-knit sweater and wool scarf to keep warm. Then she hurriedly ran a brush through her ash blonde hair, tied it up into two springy ponytails, and plopped a fluffy hat on top.

"Hurry up, big brother!" Molly shouted, rushing out the door. The two Hale children ran through the wood-paneled hallways, laughing as each tried to win their impromptu race. Molly reached the staircase first, but in an act of recklessness that would have surely earned a grounding had either parent been present, Ash slid down the bannister and bypassed her. The black-haired boy stumbled on the landing, but was still able to lead the charge. They were right in front of the kitchen, when Delia Hale stepped out.

"Ash, Molly, what are you two _doing_?" The exasperated smile on Delia's face showed that she wasn't truly angry with their regular antics, but the two children in question still shuffled their feet nervously.

"We were excited about getting my first Pokémon," Ash offered meekly, "Sorry Mom."

Molly nodded from beside him. "We won't do it again."

"And when have I heard that before?" Delia asked, wryly, shaking her head, "It doesn't matter. Come inside, and get something to eat first. You can't go on your journey on an empty stomach."

"Hey, waffles!" Ash was quick to load up a plate, while Molly followed behind at a more sedate pace.

"Where's Dad?" the young girl asked, sitting down on the table. Delia passed her a cup of Moo-Moo milk, and then made a cup of tea for herself.

"The silly man decided to skip his breakfast, to spend as much time staring at those dusty rocks in his lab as possible," Delia said, a fond smile flitting across her face. "Would you mind taking him some toast and coffee when you go?"

"No problem," Ash answered, "Mom, did you put my backpack in the foyer?"

"It should be there," Delia confirmed. "I can't believe that my little boy is going to start his Pokémon journey today. It seems like it was just yesterday when you ran out of the house during bath time without a stitch of clothing on…"

"Mom!" Ash looked mortified. Across from him, Molly took no measures to hide her laughter.

"Sorry, sweetie," Delia replied, not sounding the least bit repentant, "Now, have you packed enough clean underwear? You'll remember to change every day, won't you?"

"Yes, Mom," the dark-haired boy's face was bright red. He was merely grateful that his mother hadn't chosen to do this in public.

"You'll call home every time you reach a Poke Center?" Delia pressed, "And if you're ever in need of help, you know that you can go to Officers Jenny or the nearest Gym leaders for help?"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll be able to handle anything," Ash reassured, "I've been preparing for this journey for years after all."

"I know, but it's a mother's job to worry," Delia said, getting up, and drawing her son into a hug, "I have every confidence that you're going to become a great trainer, Ash. One of the very best."

"And when you reach the Indigo Conference, I'll be able to take a week off from classes to see you battle," Molly added.

"Glad to see that you have your eye on the prize, Molly," Ash said, dryly.

The ten-year-old waved it off. "It's because I have so much faith in you," she insisted.

"Yeah, sure it is," her brother rejoined. The two Hales kept up their lighthearted bickering, as Ash grabbed his backpack and walked down the winding stone-lined path to his father's lab. It was still early enough in the morning for the sky to be painted a pale lavender color, with the sun peeking through the branches of the tall trees in the Greenfield forest. An occasional wild Pidgey or Hoothoot could be spotted at the edge of his vision, filling Ash with a sense of budding excitement. He was just moments away from starting the greatest adventure in his young life.

When the Hale Lab, a large structure of white walls and floor-to-ceiling glass windows, appeared, it was all Ash could do not to break into a run. Instead his stride increased considerably, as he walked up to the blue-painted door. It opened up before he even began knocking.

"Schuyler owes me fifty bucks," were the first words to greet him, by one of his Dad's lab assistants. Anna, a fifteen-year-old researcher with mid-length reddish brown hair and sharp grey eyes, smirked, as she stood in front of the entrance. "Here to pick up Aiden then, kid?"

"Yes!" Ash all-but-shouted, "Wait… why does Schuyler owe you money?"

"We had a bet on which brat would get here first," Anna replied, stepping aside and letting them in. She jerked her thumb behind her. "Your Dad's in the Chibi Room. 'Lo Molly. While this knucklehead goes and picks up his Pokémon, would you like to visit the Nest with me? We have some Nidoran eggs that are about to hatch any day now."

"Cool!" Molly's eyes lit up, "Come see me before you leave, Ash."

Her brother made a brief assenting noise before heading into the room lab room dedicated for juvenile Pokémon that were going to be given to trainers. Inside, his father was standing in front of three Pokeballs, looking over some papers in his hands. Spencer Hale was a tall man, with a strong visage, lightly tanned skin, and long, chestnut brown hair. His default facial expression was stern, although he was a lot less strict than Delia. When he caught sight of Ash, his face lightened, and he smiled.

"I brought breakfast," Ash announced, putting a plate and mug down on the table.

"Thanks," Spencer said gratefully, picking up the mug and taking a long drink, "I made a breakthrough with the Unown last week, and haven't been able to think about anything else since. Luckily, Anna had the foresight to fill out the registration papers. As the first to arrive- half an hour early, I might add- you get to pick. Which one will it be?"

Ash didn't even have to consider his choice, as he bypassed the Pokeballs with the leaf and water droplet insignias, and picked up the one on the far right. He pressed the button on the red and white Pokeball with the fire insignia, and with a flash of light, his Starter appeared.

It was a navy blue weasel-like Pokémon, with a creamy underbelly, long snout, and squinted eyes. Ash waited patiently as a red and yellow flame abruptly burst on its back. "Cynda-quil!" the baby Pokémon shouted cutely.

"Aiden!" Ash got down on his knees, and offered his hand to the small creature. The Cyndaquil didn't hesitate to nuzzle the proffered hand, as his fires died down. "I'm going to go on my Pokémon journey today. Would you like to come with me, as my very first Pokémon?"

"Cynda!" Aiden said affirmatively, squealing in glee as Ash suddenly grabbed him and spun him around.

"I have my first Pokémon!" Ash cheered, dancing around, "Now I'm an official Pokémon trainer."

"You made a fine choice, son," Spencer approved, "Though I suggest you stop spinning before Aiden reconsiders his decision."

As Ash sheepishly apologized to his Cyndaquil, Spencer reached into a desk and drew out several things. "This is for you, Ash, as you go out on your Pokémon journey. Here are five Pokeballs, for the maximum training team of six, and a badge case. Remember, due to the Kanto and Johto League merger, the badges that you win from either region are acceptable in the Indigo or Silver Conference. Since the Silver Conference won't be held until the following year, I suggest that you try for the Indigo championships."

"Thanks, Dad," Ash accepted the Pokeballs and clipped them to his belt, "What's this?"

"That's Professor Oak's most recently designed Pokedex," Spencer answered, "I've upgraded the software to include an international index, and integrated a Pokémon transfer system. Consider it to be your early birthday gift."

Ash's eyes widened. "This will be incredibly useful," Ash marveled, "Thank you so much, Dad!"

"Your mother and I wanted to give you something with a lot of utility for your journey," Spencer replied, "Why don't you try the Pokedex out?"

"Okay," Ash said. He pointed the Pokedex towards Aiden, and it made a short, beeping noise. A robotic voice then came out.

" _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection. This Cyndaquil is Level 5, and Male. This Cyndaquil can use Tackle, Scratch, Ember, Leer, and Quick Attack. Its egg move is Flash Fire, but it's currently unlocked."_

"Well, that's efficient," Ash commented, picking his new starter up again, "You have a great move set for a beginner, Aiden. With some training, I'm sure we'll make it even stronger."

"And Flash Fire is an excellent egg move," Spencer added, "Where will you two be heading first, Ash?"

"I've thought about it, and I think Violet City will be best, even if other gyms are closer," Ash answered, seriously, "I want to follow the traditional trainer route, and the Zephyr Badge is the first elite badge on the route. Besides, travelling to Violet City, will give me some time to develop strategies against flying types."

"I thought you might say that," the older Hale headed across the room, and picked up a wrapped package, "Since you intend to go there anyway, would you mind running a little errand for me? A gym leader from Sinnoh will be in Violet City in two weeks for League business, and I need to get these records to him."

"No problem," Ash accepted the package, and placed it inside of his backpack, "Who should I look out for?"

Since Ash was fiddling with the package, he didn't see his father try to suppress a smile.

"Oh, you've met him before," Spencer said, casually, "It's Volkner."

Ash's face jerked up so quickly, that he could feel the whiplash motion. He could almost see the heat suffusing his face. Ash had met Volkner less than a year ago, while attending one of his father's conferences, and the Sunyshore gym leader had been present. At that moment, he was just entering puberty, and in a constant state of confusion over whether or not he liked boys.

Then he met Volkner, and suddenly, he wasn't wondering anymore. His face had been in a perpetual shade of tomato around the gym leader ever since.

"R-right," Ash spluttered, looking anywhere other than his father's amused face, "I'll do th-that, then. Anything else, Dad?"

"No, that should be it," Spencer replied cheerfully, "Don't forget to say goodbye to your sister before you leave. Make me proud, Ash."

"Will do," the boy said confidently, "I'm off to become a Pokémon Master!"

xxxxx

xxxxx

 _ **And the first chapter of my most recent story is finished! Ash's journey here will be very different from that of canon, but I still intend for him to catch the full Johto Starter set at some point in his journey. And every Pokemon that he does catch will reach their full evolution, though some faster than others. Now, I would like to pose a question to my readers: Should Ash have an Unown? It won't be a battling Pokemon, but the Unown may help him stumble across unusual discoveries. I'll leave the decisions to the reviewer, and also the choice of what his first captured Pokemon will be. Please pick a Pokemon from the Johto region and make it a reasonable one. Ash may be a talented trainer, especially since he's more knowledgeable than canon, but I can't write a realistic capture of a Nidoking, Steelix, Gyarados, etc.**_


	2. Capturing New Pokemon

Ashton Hale: Pokemon Master

 _When a family vacation to Greenfield leads to romance btw. Delia Ketchum and Spencer Hale, Ash Ketchum isn't sure how to react. He's happy when he gets a new father and sister out of the deal. Growing up under the tutelage of a top Johto scientist, Ash is finally ready to undertake his Journey. Now Ashton Hale, and his starter, Cyndaquil, are out to conquer the Indigo League! Slash_

x

Chapter Two

"So, you're the poor soul that has to follow my brother around then," Molly said, kneeling down to rub the fire Pokemon's head, "It's nice to officially meet you, Aiden."

"Cynda," Aiden squeaked, offering his paw to the brunette girl. She shook it solemnly, as a grin crossed her face.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Molly asked, "Keep an eye on Ash for me? He has a knack for getting himself into trouble." Cyndaquil made a huffing sound reminiscent of laughter, as he shook his head.

"I resent that," the boy in question complained, fiddling with the Pokedex in his hand, "If anything, I only get into trouble when I'm following one of your reckless plans. Or need I remind you of the Golduck Incident?"

"How was I supposed to know that they could use Psychic attacks?" Molly huffed, "Honestly, Ash, don't you think it's time to let that go?"

"It hasn't even been a month yet," Ash reminded her. The snickers of a certain red-haired lab assistant reminded the siblings that they weren't alone, and both promptly stopped bickering.

"Aiden was a good choice," Schuyler, a young man with brown hair, round glasses, and the air of a perpetually harried assistant, said "I wish you two the best of luck together."

"Thanks," Ash finished inputting the required numbers into his Pokedex, and then slipped the device in his bag, "I'm glad that all of you came out here to wish me luck, but Cyndaquil and I should leave soon. I want to make some good progress on the road."

"Yeah, you have to go," Molly agreed, blinking her eyes rapidly. The thin layer of tears made the light blue orbs shine. "Call often, Ash."

"I will," Ash replied. He wasn't entirely comfortable dealing with crying little sisters, but he shoved that discomfort down, and gave Molly a hug. "Don't worry about me. Cyndaquil and I will look after each other, and soon we'll have a bunch of other friends too. I might even catch a Gyarados for you."

"You better," Molly sniffed, hugging him back tightly, "And I'm _not_ worried. In fact, with you out of the house, I can finally move to a bigger room."

"If you do that, then I'll have my Gyarados hit you with a _Hyperbeam_ ," Ash said, not entirely kidding.

A few more farewells and hugs later, the dark-haired boy turned and headed down the worn forest path out of Greenfield. He had considered leaving the town through the south entrance, but didn't want to run the risk of more teary moments with his neighbors. Padding along at his side was Aiden, whose soft paws barely left a dent on the packed soil.

"Are you sure you don't want to be carried in your Pokeball?" Ash asked, looking down at the small, bipedal Pokemon. While Cyndaquil's species could move easily on land, they weren't known for their endurance. However, his starter firmly refused the offer, and Ash decided to trust the little Pokemon's judgement in this matter.

Instead, the twelve-year-old boy focused his attention on the surroundings. The tree-lined, well-worn paths through Greenfield's forests weren't a new sight for him. Ash had traversed them many times before, but there was something different about this trip. The sunlight was brilliant, the air was crisp, and Ash was starting his Pokemon journey, with Aiden by his side.

"Is this everything we've dreamed of, Aiden?" the dark-haired boy asked, looking down. "Sleeping under the stars, fighting powerful opponents, and becoming famous Pokemon champions? There's an entire world out there for the taking, and now, you and I see every part of it."

He had spent a lot of time playing with the fire Pokemon in his lab, so Ash had some experience in reading Aiden's facial expressions. His Cyndaquil made a snuffling noise of agreement, and then waved one paw challengingly in the air.

Ash laughed. "Yeah, we'll definitely have to get stronger first!"

Aiden had a reserved, soft-spoken personality, but, like most fire types, a burning ambition to grow stronger and test himself against worthy opponents dwelled within him. Ash had chosen him for this reason, and because Aiden was an utterly loyal Pokemon that the twelve-year-old knew would stand by him through thick and thin.

They continued walking for another two hours, intermittently chatting or falling into a comfortable silence, until Aiden began to lag behind. Since his fire type was barely older than a baby by his species terms, Ash decided that he had pushed himself enough and offered to return him again.

"Cynda-quil, quil," Aiden whined softly, looking at his Pokeball.

"Do you not like your Pokeball, Aiden?" Ash asked, puzzled. When the Cyndaquil shook his head, the twelve-year-old boy considered other reasons for his starter's reluctance. "Oh, I get it! You want to spend more time with me, right?" The fire type rapidly nodded.

"Why don't you rest in the Pokeball for a little longer?" Ash proposed, "I'll release you when it's time for lunch, and we get some training done then." His fire type didn't look thrilled with the idea, but gave a hesitant nod and allowed Ash to click the return button on his capture device. In a flash of red light, Cyndaquil had been sucked back, and the dark-haired boy found himself standing alone in a forest full of wild Pokemon.

' _I can definitely feel the difference,_ ' Ash thought to himself, noting his sudden onset of loneliness as his Pokemon left. Although he had only been Aiden's trainer for a few hours, they had known each other since the little fire type first hatched, and were almost an inseparable as Ash and Molly were.

There was also the little matter of being deep in a forest full of wild Pokemon, but Ash could push that minor anxiety aside. The area around Greenfield was mostly filled with common Pokemon, such as Rattata, Pidgey, and Sentret, that rarely attacked unless provoked. Besides, if he came across any trouble, then Ash could call on Cyndaquil to protect him.

With this reassurance, Ash continued his hike through the forest, and considered the most immediate milestone to his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. There were 21 gyms in the Johto Region, but the Elite 8 were considered to be the most prestigious and difficult ones of the lot. The first gym in that circuit, the Violet City gym operated by Gym Leader Falkner, specialized in flying types, and needed at least two Pokemon to challenge. Aiden would fill one of those slots, but Ash needed to capture a second Pokemon before he reached Violet City, and then spend at least a week or two training them against flying types.

' _It'll take me a few days to reach Violet City, and I could probably catch a Pokemon in that time,_ ' Ash mused, ' _Along with Falkner's gym, I'd like to check out the famous Sprout Tower. Maybe I can find an interesting Pokemon there. And, of course, I'll get to see Volkner._ '

The mental reminder of the sunny-haired teenager predictably made Ash's cheeks redden, which the dark-haired boy ignored through ease of practice. He wondered what the package that his Dad needed transported contained, and why he hadn't used PsyTrans to do it. The item transportation system used psychic energy to digitize objects, and transfer them via satellite to molecule arrangers around the world. The technology had been initially developed for the Pokemon Transport System, but had been adapted to non-living objects as well.

There were still some limitations, such as an inability to transport humans, electronic devices, or injured Pokemon, but the technology was immensely useful nonetheless. Since the fourteen-year-old gym leader was an engineering genius, the package probably contained something with delicate wires and transistor chips.

When the sun had reached its zenith in the sky, and Ash's stomach began grumbling for sustenance, the dark-haired boy began looking for a good spot to eat lunch. He finally decided on a mossy log overlooking a thin stream, and dumped his thick, yellow backpack on its wooden surface.

"Cynda?" Aiden looked around curiously for a moment, before giving an approving nod. "Quil!"

"I'm glad you like it," Ash responded, opening his bag and shifting through it, "Let's see. The Pokemon food should be… eh?"

The twelve-year-old boy removed one of his pre-made Ziploc bags filled with one helping of Pokechow and looked bemused. "I could have sworn these were all filled last night. Maybe Dad's Ledian broke in?" Nearly half of the nutritious pellets had been eaten, and crumbs littered the top of the bag.

There was a white spot amidst the wave of brown pellets, and Ash blinked at it. The spot blinked back.

"Ah! Eyeball!" the dark-haired boy shrieked, instinctively throwing the plastic bag away from him. It's zipper slipped open mid-flight, and Pokechow went flying everywhere. Along with the food, a tiny black mass escaped from the bag's confines, and hovered confusedly in the air.

"Cynda!" Aiden scampered forward, and opened his maw. A spark of flame grew between tiny, sharp teeth, before Ash got another look at the intruder.

"Aiden, stop!" Ash shouted, causing the Cyndaquil to snap his mouth shut. Unfortunately, the flame was still burning in his mouth, so his starter now had an unbearable heat on his tongue.

"Cynda, cynda, cynda, cynda!" Aiden started jumping from one foot to another in panic, small paws waving in the air. "Quil! Cyndaquil!"

"Spit it out, spit it out," the dark-haired boy said hurriedly, looking around wildly, "Spit it into the lake!" Aiden promptly aimed his half-formed _Ember_ into the stream, and then scampered after it to take a deep drink of the cool water. Ash hovered over his young starter, still mildly freaked out by the entire event, and hoping that Aiden was okay.

"Need a Burn Heal?" Ash questioned, receiving a shake of Aiden's head, "Are you sure?"

The Cyndaquil offered him a dry look that assured him of the Pokemon's confidence, but Ash only stopped worrying, when Aiden gestured to the hovering black mass. Their intruder had been silently hovering the the entire time, and, despite the rarity of its species, Ash instantly recognized the key-shaped being with the single eye.

"Unown," the twelve-year-old groaned, "Sneaked into my bag?" The Unown gave a happy nod of its head.

"Well, this will be annoying, but I guess we can turn around and return you," Ash grumbled, glowering at the F-shaped Psychic symbol. "I just want you to know that I'm very much _not_ happy with- Ow!"

The Unown had flown forward, and harshly bumped the dark-haired boy's head. Aiden, recognizing the mysterious Pokemon to be harmless to his trainer, busied himself with the remaining Pokechow in the Ziploc bag.

"What was that for?" Ash said, aggravated, as he rubbed his forehead. "You need to return- Ow!" The dark-haired boy stared at the Unown, unimpressed.

"I'm guessing that you don't want to return then?" Ash asked. The Unown bobbed its head again.

"You can't come with me," the human declared, exasperated. "I'm training to be a Pokemon Champion, and your species doesn't even battle."

The Unown rotated its entire body around in a circle that the twelve-year-old boy suspected was mocking him, before rapidly flying down. Ash nearly stepped back, but the Unown unerringly threw his head against one of the boy's Pokeballs, and, one red flash later, he had caught himself another Pokemon.

"Okay, so I guess you can come with me," Ash mumbled, unclipping the Pokeball, "I'm pretty sure you just cheated your way onto this team, Unown."

The released Psychic didn't seem to have any problems with that, as it bobbed its head once more, and then flew over to Cyndaquil. Aiden offered the rare, genderless entity a Pokechow pellet, and Ash watched, interested, as a swirling dark portal appeared in front of the Unown and sucked the food in. The twelve-year-old had an exasperated smile on his face, as he took out another Ziploc bag of Pokechow, as well as a sandwich for himself, and sat down to eat.

Had his first catch belonged to any other species, Ash would have hurried to scan them with his Pokedex. The dark-haired boy knew though, that the information in that device would be woefully incomplete, as his Dad had only submitted the basics of his research to the PokeLeague. Ash was probably one of the few trainers in the world that knew anything about the ancient Pokemon, and was possibly the only one to have caught an Unown.

' _First day on my journey, and I'm already breaking Pokemon records,_ ' Ash thought wryly, ' _Not the ones that I wanted to break, but still a record._ '

There were 28 types of Unown that had been discovered, with each symbolizing a letter, question mark, or exclamation point. The 26 Unown types that symbolized letters also stood for some meaning, with Ash's newest capture associated with the word 'Find'. The species typically didn't lend itself to battling, Ash knew, since they could only utilize the totally unreliable _Hidden Power_ attack. Though maybe his Unown could help him through other means.

"Unown, do you have any special abilities in finding rare or unusual Pokemon?" Ash asked hopefully, turning to his newest Pokemon.

The Unown looked up from Pokechow, flew up until it was right in front of Ash's face, and then gave a slow, deliberate, and mocking eye blink.

Ash wilted. "It was a reasonable question. No need to be mean about it…"

The Unown rotated its body in a full circle again, and Ash got the impression that his newest capture was wholly unimpressed with him.

"Hey, you chose to get caught," the twelve-year-old protested, "You can't blame me, if you end up regretting your decision."

"Cynda, cyn-quil," Aiden helpfully added, finishing his meal. He walked back towards his trainer, and scrabbled on top of the mossy log. "Cynda?"

"I was thinking we could start off with a proper _Ember_ ," Ash answered, efficiently cleaning up his temporary picnic site, "Aim over the stream again, and let's see how long your range is."

Since lunch was over, the twelve-year-old began testing all of his starter's attacks. Cyndaquil's _Ember_ had impressive reach and aim, but the flames could use greater concentration. Though he was relatively inexperienced, Ash estimated the fire type's _Tackle_ and _Scratch_ to be mastered, while deciding that _Quick Attack_ could use more power behind the strike. Ash couldn't conceivably test the _Leer_ , but since Aiden's adorably scrunched-up face didn't inspire much fear, he guessed that technique needed a lot of work.

"Continue shooting _Ember_ over the stream," Ash encouraged, "Try to increase the size of the fireball with each throw." Cyndaquil immediately began to follow the orders, as the dark-haired boy turned his attention to Unown. The Psychic had been noiselessly observing them so far, but, despite Ash's reluctance to engage with his unwanted catch, the trainer knew that he couldn't ignore it forever.

"Do you want to get some training in, Unown?" Ash asked, causing the Unown to blink its eye rapidly. The ten-year-old guessed that the Pokemon was surprised by the question, before it made the bobbing head gesture again. "That's great. By the way, I forgot to ask, but do you want a nickname?"

The Unown spun around, and, since the bobbing head gesture meant 'yes', he supposed that this was used to signify 'no'.

"I wonder what attack you'll use," Ash mused, a feeling of anticipation rising in him, "Let's step a few meters away from Aiden. Now, Unown, face the stream and use _Hidden Power_!"

One of the most devastating and bewildering attacks in the world occurred, as shards of white, Psychic energy gathered into a spherical formation in front of Unown. Ash resisted the urge to cover his eyes as the light grew brighter, and then snapped- in one heartbeat- from effervescent to solid form. Then, glowing, crescent-shaped leaves flew out of the attack.

" _Razor Leaf_?" Ash shouted, excitedly, "No, that's a _Magical Leaf_ attack!"

The psychic-tinted leaves flew in a spiral-shaped pattern into the blue sky, and Ash was immediately enthralled by the beautiful display. Then the leaves changed direction in the air, and the dark-haired boy was left to gape, as the powerful attack swung downwards into a tree several meters away.

"Hoot!" A round-shaped ball of golden feathers was thrown back to the ground, and the beginner trainer now had red eyes the size of tennis balls glaring at him. "Hoot, hoot, hoot!"

"For the record, I regret nothing," Ash told his Pokemon sincerely, "That _Magical Leaf_ was amazing. Now, let's see if our luck strikes a second time. Use _Hidden Power._ "

Unown's second use of _Hidden Power_ drew the requisite energy much more rapidly than the first, and released a silver-blue attack that Ash identified as _Ice Beam._ Unown's erratic aim meant that half of the bushes on the other side were encased in ice, before Hoothoot was struck by the attack. The super effective move knocked the flying type out, and left one trainer utterly stupefied.

"I think we just won our first Pokemon battle," Ash said, in awe. His heart was still beating quickly from the spike of adrenaline, and a wide, almost silly, grin crossed the twelve-year-old's face. "That was brilliant, Unown! You defeated Hoothoot with two moves!"

He turned towards the levitating Pokemon, in order to exchange a high-five or something, but recoiled a moment later. "Ow! Why do you keep- oh. Right."

Had Unown been able to do so, he probably would have rolled his eye as his trainer hurriedly unclipped another Pokeball from his belt. Ash's hands were shaking from nerves, so he the red and white capture device nearly slipped through his fingers, but he was able to throw it forward. The Pokeball's internal mechanism drew it to the unconscious Hoothoot, and a beep signaled his success.

Unown flew erratically through the air in celebration, and Aiden made huffing noises of happiness, as Ash waded through the stream. He ignored his wet pants, and the soggy squelch his sneakers made, as the twelve-year-old eagerly scooped up his newest catch. When he had returned to 'his' side of the stream, Ash took a deep breath, released it, and pressed the Pokeball's center button.

"Hoooot?" His new Pokemon squawked blearily, blinking crimson eyes up at the young boy. Ash crouched down to get a closer look at Hoothoot. The large red eyes, rimmed in tiny black feathers, dominated the bird's face, but the diamond-shaped ears sticking out of his forehead were also noted. He had one four-clawed foot out, with the other withdrawn, a pale yellow underbelly, and stubby wings. The most stunning feature though were the bright golden feathers lining each part of his body.

"A shiny?" Ash stared at Hoothoot. Hoothoot stared back at Ash.

Their silent fascination with one another was only broken when Aiden stepped forward, and stuck one paw out. "Cynda, quil-quil."

"Hoot," Hoothoot responded, struggling to get back up. Ash gave a light push on his back, and the flying type was able to stagger to his foot from that.

"I'm Ashton Hale," Ash began, gesturing to himself, "Though I prefer to be called Ash. These are my Pokemon, Aiden and Unown. I'm the one who caught you, and I would like for you to join me on my journey to become a Pokemon Master. I plan to challenge all of the elite gyms in Johto, and win the Indigo League. So, uh, what do you think?"

The shiny Hoothoot cocked his head to the side, in apparent consideration, and Ash waited anxiously for his response. Finally, the bird gave an affirmative chirp, and beat his stubby wings. Despite Ash's skeptical look, he was able to clumsily hold himself aloft, and fly over to Ash's shoulder. The curl of the flying type's talons stung his shoulder, but Ash ignored that, as Hoothoot gave a friendly nudge to his face.

"That's great." A genuine smile crossed the boy's face, and he stood up. Ash was careful to move slowly, so Hoothoot's impromptu perch didn't become destabilized, as he headed to the mossy log and took out his Pokedex. "Would you mind if I scanned you?"

Since the shiny Pokemon fluttered down to the wooden log, in response, Ash took that for a 'yes'. He pointed the scanner feature towards his third Pokemon, and pressed the appropriate button.

' _Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon._ _It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. It has a perfect sense of time. Whatever happens, it keeps rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time. This Hoothoot is Level 8, and Male. This Hoothoot can use Foresight, Tackle, Hypnosis, Peck, and Reflect. It's activated ability is Insomnia._ '

"One flying type move, two normal type moves, and two psychic type moves," Ash read, pleased, "This is an excellent moveset, Hoothoot, and we might even be able to add one more attack before our first gym battle. It'll be against Falkner in Violet City, and he specializes in flying types. What do you think?"

"Hoot!" Hoothoot squawked eagerly, and Ash grinned at the response. Not only was his new Pokemon a shiny with a great moveset, but he was also a natural battler. First day on his journey, and Ash had already come across an incredible find. He was really luc- Ash paused and eyed his new Unown.

He was really lucky. But maybe not in the way that he had originally thought.

x

Ash's Pokemon:

Cyndaquil (Aiden): Male, Level 5

Unown: Level ?, Genderless

Hoothoot: Male, Level 8

x

 _Okay, so I'm kind of in the middle of two other stories right now, that are currently driving me crazy. In order to regain some semblance of literary control, I've decided to update this story instead, and had Ash catch that shiny Hoothoot, as that was the most commonly suggested catch. There were a few other Pokemon suggestions that I also liked, but they won't show up until later in the story._

 _On the subject of the pairing, I've tentatively settled on Ash x Volkner, though since the former is twelve and the latter resides in another region… well, romance was never the main theme of the story. Mostly, it will be Ash's one-sided puppy crush on an oblivious older boy, which I can see a lot of fun in writing. Maybe I'll add more scenes with other characters._

 _Update: I've made a change to the official ages of both Ash and Volker. Now, Ash is twelve years old, and Volkner is fourteen years old, so I'll feel much less creepy about working on a pairing for them._

 _Next Question: Should Ash receive a Pokemon or a Pokemon egg from Volkner?_


	3. Entering Violet City

Ashton Hale: Pokemon Master

 _When a family vacation to Greenfield leads to romance btw. Delia Ketchum and Spencer Hale, Ash Ketchum isn't sure how to react. He's happy when he gets a new father and sister out of the deal. Growing up under the tutelage of a top Johto scientist, Ash is finally ready to undertake his Journey. Now Ashton Hale, and his starter, Cyndaquil, are out to conquer the Indigo League! Slash_

x

"So what you're telling me is that Unown accidentally hit a shiny Hoothoot with _Hidden Power_ after tricking you in capturing him?" Molly asked, with a straight face. "That sounds exactly like the type of journey I'd expected you to have, big brother."

"I'm glad to know that I reached your high expectations, Molly," Ash retorted, "Can you pass the phone to Dad now?"

His little sister stuck her tongue out briefly, and then a brunette girl disappeared from the video screen, and a stern-faced man appeared. "Hello Ash," Spencer Hale greeted happily, "Molly tells me that you managed to catch an Unown?"

"Well, it's not like it's some great accomplishment, Dad," Ash replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Unown can only use _Hidden Power_ in battle, and let himself get captured anyway."

The ten-year-old looked over the clearing where all three of his Pokemon were training. Cyndaquil and Hoothoot- who had also refused a name- had paired up, so the former could practice his _Ember_ against the flying type's substandard _Protect._ A good distance away was Unown, who was continuously forming spherical balls of psychic energy with varying resultant attacks. Ash had found that the constant repetition decreased the time it took to form the attack, and also increased Unown's stamina. Right now, he could average four _Hidden Power_ attacks, before needing to take a break.

"Still, you're the first trainer to ever catch one," Spencer persisted, "You should be proud of that, and for catching a shiny too. I know that I am."

A pleased blush crossed the dark-haired boy's face, even as he looked away in embarrassment. Ash liked gathering compliments, and it was always nice when they came from his Dad, but the act of accepting them was still awkward. The circumstances by which he had caught his Pokemon were almost entirely reliant on luck, but there was a sense of satisfaction from being the one to catch them.

"Thanks Dad, but the reason I called you was to see if you were okay with me catching Unown," Ash said, concerned, "This isn't going to hold back your research, is it?"

Spencer rubbed his chin, and considered the words. "No, I think it might be very beneficial to see an Unown operate in different environments and with other Pokemon species. Since there's only one specimen, I won't be able to draw any set conclusions, but it would make an interesting addendum to the research paper, don't you think?"

"Er, yes?" Ash asked, puzzled.

"I would like to ask a favor from you, son," the older man said decisively, "Would you mind keeping an observational journal about Unown for me?"

"I guess not," the twelve-year-old agreed, "It's not a difficult thing to do."

"It'll be co-published with your name, of course," Spencer added, enthused, "In fact, submitting the journal would go a long way towards completing a Researcher or Breeder license. Have you considered signing up for either program?"

"Dad, I want to be a Pokemon Master," Ash reminded his father, because Spencer Hale had a habit of pushing his kids into the scientific field.

"I know, but there's no reason you can't work on your qualifications while travelling," Spencer replied, reasonably, "The online tracking program will let you work on it in your own pace, and it could never hurt to widen your knowledge about the wonderful Pokemon sharing our world."

"I guess?" Ash hesitated, not really wanting to commit to another path. His father looked so excited, though… "Maybe I can try a few of their Breeder challenges if I come across them on the road?"

Spencer Hale was positively beaming at that reply, and the image of the man's face became a small square on the upper-righthand corner of the screen, as he instructed Ash on how to setup a Breeder account. The twelve-year-old boy input all of his basic information, such as age, hometown, and captured Pokemon, enabled the GPS tracker to affirm his travel progress, and sent the profile to the League, where an agent would be assigned to prove his claims.

The Johto League Online Breeder Program had a very strict anti-cheating program. Not only were there strict penalties for any students that made claims they couldn't back-up, the League would independently investigate the student for defraudment. This was accomplished through a manner of ways, such as cross-referencing Ash's trainer account, keeping video records of League-sanctified battles, and bi-annual written exams in any Johto PokeCenter. It was a hassle to follow all of those regulations, but the benefit was that many trainers could acquire a Researcher or Breeder's License while travelling on their Pokemon journey.

When the account had been set-up, and Ash finished his call to his family, he looked over some of the 'accomplishment' goals on the website. He was currently a Level 1 Breeder, with Level 15 needed for the unspecialized General License, and he would need to accumulate points to reach that level. The amount of points was determined by the difficulty of the tasks associated with them, so Ash would receive more from raising a ghost-type for one year, for example, then from developing his own League-tested Pokeblock recipes. Some tasks had an 'undetermined' label, such as submitting one's own original research, that would receive points based on how impressive the League thought it was.

One of the best ways to rack up points was to enter a Breeder Competition, which Ash made a mental note to look into, if he had the time. The dark-haired boy didn't see himself pursuing this full-time, but his Dad was right in that this could be a good way to augment his trainer career.

When his brief overview was done, Ash stood up and jogged over to his training Pokemon. "Okay guys, can you show me how far training has gone?"

Aiden nodded enthusiastically, and then turned towards his newest team member with an intent look on his face. He opened his maw, fire spiralling from his throat rapidly, and then spit out a full-fledged _Ember_ at the flying type.

"Hoot!" The shiny bird didn't even flinch as a transparent green barrier snapped into the air between them. The fire struck the barrier, Hoothoot blinked, and then, like water on glass, was repelled back into the ground. When the barrier flickered away, the flying type made a contented hoot.

"That was much better," Ash beamed, leaning down to rub Aiden's head. The fire type ducked his face down, in apparent embarrassment, but Hoothoot accepted his trainer's praise as was his due. He made a disgruntled sound when Ash stopped rubbing the spot between his arrow-shaped antlers.

"It would be great if we can make all of your moves solid before we reach Violet City," the twelve-year-old continued, "I don't want us to learn any new techniques until we can use these without question." Despite their disappointment, both Aiden and Hoothoot nodded.

"Can we see your Hidden Power, Unown?" Ash turned to the tiny Psychic Pokemon. Unown spun his body around in a full-circle.

Ash sighed. "Please?"

The key-shaped bottom part of Unown's body wiggled back-and-forth.

"Well, suit yourself," the dark-haired boy shrugged, making a big scene out of turning around, "If you're insecure about your move, then, of course, we'll give you more time to train- Ow!"

The growing welt on the back of the boy's head was a testament to the continued effectiveness of Unown's body slam.

"Look, you either want to show us your move or not," Ash was exasperated, as he tentatively touched the bruise, "I'm not forcing you to do either, but you can't keep attacking me like this. Have I offended you in some way?"

Unown turned around, and the twelve-year-old guessed that he _had_ made some offense. Aiden gave a warning squeak, but the psychic type merely flew out of the flying type's reach.

"Unown, you're my Pokemon now," Ash said firmly, "I expect you to listen to reasonable orders, especially if we're battling, and, if they're unreasonable, refuse to do them without resorting to violence. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I want to travel with you, but if you cannot obey orders, then I _will_ return you back to the lab."

When Unown's body curled into itself, the dark-haired boy was unsure how to react. Had his rebuke been too harsh? He had never had to deal with a disobeying Pokemon before, but Ash could tell that Unown's attitude would be a continuing problem for the team. He hadn't lied though, about wanting to keep the psychic type on his team. And returning the rebellious Unown to his Dad tasted too much like defeat, for Ash to be happy with it.

"Let's forget this, and set up camp now," Ash tried to make his voice much gentler, as he reached out a hand and gently brushed over the handle of Unown's key-shape, "Thank you for all of the hard work you did so far, Unown. You deserve to regain your energy with some Pokechow."

By then, Ash's voice had tilted upwards uncertainly, almost forming a question, but he needn't have worried. Unown didn't try to use his unusual method of communication, but he did zoom over until he was buried in the twelve-year-old's hair.

"Eh?" Startled, the boy carded his fingers through his messy black locks, and felt Unown's body burrow under them. "You are one strange Pokemon, Unown."

x

Most Johto trainers, even many of those residing on the opposite side of the country, chose to begin their journey at New Bark Town. For that reason, Ash met few trainers on his way to Violet City, and the ones that he did meet often had older, more powerful Pokemon with them. Thus, he won only one battle on the road, against a Politoed that had the misfortune to be hit with Unown's _Hidden Power_ _Giga Drain_. He did get to see some really cool Pokemon though, including a monster of a Typhlosion. Aiden had been blown away by the fully-evolved example of his own species.

The dark-haired boy's travel had fallen into a routine now. Early in the morning, Ash and Aiden would get a few hours of travel in, before Aiden's short limbs demanded that the little fire type get some rest. Then he would be swapped for Hoothoot, who would get to fly ahead, while Ash continued on the path to Violet City. He would take a break an hour before lunch, to train with the team, and then afterward, the actions would be repeated until dinner. Post-dinner activities were mostly spent grooming or talking with his Pokemon, and occasionally, working on Breeder qualifications.

During the twelve-day trip to Violet City, Ash had plenty of opportunities to learn more about his Pokemon. Aiden remained his shy and sweet starter, but was slowly drifting into the role of peacemaker between the prideful Hoothoot and high-strung Unown. His flying type obeyed Ash's orders without question, and worked hard during his training, but expected to be lavished with praise and treats afterward. Hoothoot took a particular delight in grooming himself, and, despite the fact that most shiny Pokemon tended to be anxious about their colouring, was distinctly smug about his glossy, golden feathers.

Unown was the Pokemon that Ash had the most difficulty in understanding. He was small enough that he could hide in a number of places, most being on Ash's person, and obstinate enough that he would refuse to come out when his trainer called. The dark-haired boy could never tell if Unown was out exploring, as was his wont, or if he was merely resting amidst the group. On the third day, Ash had to pack up camp, and panicked when he couldn't find his psychic Pokemon, but, after a fruitless hour-long search, found it sleeping snugly within his pockets. Unown never directly disobeyed Ash's orders, but he was certainly the most willful amidst the three Pokemon, and prone to what the twelve-year-old swore to be mocking behavior.

Still, Ash supposed that he had made _some_ progress on the bonding front, and was content with that. He was even happier with his Pokemon's training results. Unown's _Hidden Power_ was unpredictable, but quick. Hoothoot could use all of his moves reliably, with an occasional falter in _Hypnosis_. Aiden's basic move pool was excellent, and his stamina, accuracy, and power had all grown through the constant practice.

' _Aiden's probably ready to learn another move,_ ' Ash determined, considering that his friend had been coughing out smoke as his body developed an impromptu _Smokescreen_ , ' _He can already form the smoke, he just needs to build it up and direct it properly. After that, another easy move for the Cyndaquil species is_ Defense Curl _, and that can help Aiden withstand Falkner's_ Peck _._ '

Ash would have liked to add a stronger attack, like _Lava Plume_ or _Flamethrower_ , to Aiden's moveset, but that was impossible at the time. Fire type species could only use elemental attacks in proportion to their own inner flame, and his Cyndaquil was simply too young to have a powerful, compressed core of fire. He would reach that point one day, but until then, Ash would focus on normal type or ground type moves, that Aiden could also learn.

The twelve-year-old would have continued to think about his Pokemon's potential, if not for the way that the trees began to thin or the sight of the gleaming white towers in the distance. As he came closer he could see the clear riverbed surrounding the area, and one of the many bridges that led into the city. There were pale lavender and rich purple flowers dotting the entire landscape, and the air was rife with the mellow, sweet scent of the violets that led to the city's name.

"Whoa," Ash breathed softly, eyes drawing further up to see the many tree-covered hills in the distance, "No wonder this place was named the Balance City."

There seemed to be just as much leafy green in the image, as there was gleaming steel. Few cars were on the road, and the wide sidewalks gave credence to the main means of traversing the relatively small city. As Ash got closer, he could glimpse the unmistake chatter and bustle of happy people and Pokemon going about their day.

The dark-haired boy felt a tug on his hair, and instantly raised his arm up, so Unown could slip into his jacket's long sleeve. It was the psychic Pokemon's preferred method of travelling to his pocket, and one that Ash encouraged when he met an insistent trainer on the road that tried to get him to trade his Unown for the teen's Goldeen. Ash had flatly refused, and while the boy eventually backed off, his former aggressiveness had reminded the new trainer that Unown was a very rare capture.

Surprisingly enough, this one event had done more to endear Ash to Unown, than any of the twelve-year-old's previous attempts at friendship.

The first destination in any city, naturally, was the Pokemon Centre, so Ash headed there to have his Pokemon checked out. Nurse Joy, a near-identical copy of her younger cousin in Greenfield, quickly scanned his Pokemon through the restoration machine, only pausing to lift a delicate pink eyebrow when Unown was recalled.

"An Unown, huh?" Nurse Joy hummed, as she read over the computer screen, "I don't think I've ever seen one of those before."

"They're psychic Pokemon that mostly hang around the ruins of Greenfield," Ash explained, briefly. "Are they all in good condition?"

"Yes, they're perfectly healthy, Mr. Ketchum," Nurse Joy replied, returning the Pokeballs to him, "Would you like to reserve a room? The first night is free, and we offer a reasonable rate of $30 Pokedollars for each night afterward. Meals are included in the price."

"Yes, please," Ash responded, calculating the length of his stay, "Can I reserve the room for… four nights? And I would also like to register for the Indigo League." When the rest of his business was completed, the dark-haired boy walked away from the center desk and looked around for signs to the cafeteria. Ash hadn't had lunch yet, and his stomach was growling at him to find some nutrition now. He was a growing boy, after all.

' _Maybe, it's this way-_ ' Ash thought, about to randomly pick the left door, when he heard someone calling him.

"Ash! Ash Hale!" The confident, outgoing voice was familiar, and when the dark-haired boy's head spun around to face it, he knew why. Spiky, chin-length blonde hair, a tall, lanky figure, and a healthy Pikachu clinging onto his shoulder… Ash's face neatly transitioned into a tomato.

"Hey, I didn't think I was going to find you, this easily," the teenager grinned, one hand messing up his untidy locks even further, "It's good to see you again!"

"Y-you too," Ash managed to say, knowing that even his ears were starting to redden, "It's good to see you, Volkner."

x

 _I would like to thank everyone that read and reviewed my story this far. A lot of you have given great suggestions about what type of Pokemon Volkner should give Ash, and I've finally settled on a Johto favorite that's still a newborn. (The egg idea was rejected on behalf of how Ash is still so inexperienced as a trainer). 'xXSakuraBlossomsXx' made a great point about how Volkner shouldn't trust Ash immediately, since they barely knew one another, but hopefully I can mitigate that somewhat by having them train and battle together for a few days, before giving him the Pokemon._

 _As for_ _xChaosRebornx_ _, I think it would be a great idea if you wrote a Volkner x Ash story of your own. This pairing is practically nonexistent on this site, and it would be great to see how another writer would develop it. If you ever want to bounce ideas off of someone, then feel free to PM me._

 _Now for my next question: Should I have the occasional POV from Volker?_


End file.
